Into the Rabit Hole and Back Again
by silver.rayn123
Summary: We didn't get a warning, we didn't get to prepare, hell, we didn't even get a moment to process. Things like this simply didn't happen, but it did and we're paying the price. When my friends and I are pulled into the Narutoverse with only our wits and newly attained powers, we can only try to survive. After all, there's nothing you can do when the gods come calling. {!Abandoned!}
1. Mistakes were Made

This is my new naruto story, which will includes slightly darker themes and maybe trigger warnings later on. This is a self insert story with me and my friends. I will try to make this as realistic as possible without making this boring.  
Warnings: _My_ ideas and _own_ opinions, slightly darker themes and maybe trigger warnings later on, Oc self insets and tells of all kinds of Sexualities and/or Genders.

"speaking"  
'thoughts"  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, Kishimoto-Sama does silly!...but i do own my ideas and if you want t use any of my headcannons or idea please ask and if i say no, respect my wishes

Rated T just in case but may change

~Into the Rabbit Hole and Out Again~

Chapter.1  
Mistakes were made

* * *

Before I start the story, I just want you to know this is all true, fact, non-fiction, but whether you believe me or not, read this story and read it again, remember it, force it into your memory, because what happened to us could possibly happen to you.

Learn from our mistakes, and be careful. We were lucky, don't rely on them because they won't help. Keep a packed bag under your bed or in your closet, get some martial art lessons, learn how to fight, do something, so you'd be prepared.

We didn't get a warning, we were just lucky that we didn't die right away and ended up safe, or even that people believed us. We could of ended up going to a bad place, like... *shiver* I don't want to even think about It. Now that I look back, everything good that happened to us was just plain dumb luck, or well, mostly. Well enough rambling, let's start the tale.

1st POV

"W..ke...p...A..s….wak...up...Ar..s….wake up Aris!" I jolted awake and blinked. My mom was standing over me with a smile and shaking her head amusingly. I groaned groggily and sat up. My mom handed me my clothes and said "Hurry up, I'm making breakfast" I yawned and answered "Be down in a minute" she left. I got up and headed towards the bathroom, then went in and closed the door.

I went in front of the mirror and glanced at my features. I stood at barely 5'2 with brown hair, that lit up with red and gold threads when the sun hit it, and brown eyes that had gold flecks in the Irises. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny either, and my skin was paler than Edward Cullen's ass. My hair was about shoulder length and I had eye bangs that covered the top of my right eye.

I was quite lazy, despite my hyper personality and had a bunch of problems to go with It. I tore my eyes away from my image, got dressed, and looked at my outfit. I was wearing simple black baggy pants and a purple T-shirt with the words 'Be who you want to be' on it. It was one of my favorite shirts, along with my other black shirt that said' be weird and go crazy' I sighed happily and left the bathroom.

I picked up the duffle bag that was next to my bed and started to head down stairs. I was spending the night with my friends tonight. I looked back at my bedroom, I lived in the attic of a two story house by the woods. I walked into the kitchen and sat down, putting my bag on the floor next to me.

My mom smiled at me and said "Eat fast or you're going to be late" I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, it read 7:23. School started at 8:15, so I was fine. I finished, got up and cleaned the dishes. Mom shook her head in amusement. "You're probably the only kid on the planet who does the dishes willingly". She chuckled.

I smiled, turned off the water and dried my hands. Doing the dishes was an old habit. Growing up it was just me and mom, with my brother popping in and out of the house occasionally.

'Speak of the devil' I thought, my brother came stumbling down the stairs, yawning, and sat down. I placed down some breakfast in front of him, he mumbled something that sounded like 'Thanks" and started eating his food. I ruffled his hair and avoided the swinging hand meant to slap my hand away.

My brother was 6 years older then me, making him 21 and me 15. He wasn't home a lot when I was a kid, in fact, he wasn't really my brother when I was a kid. To me he was just a stranger who live at my house sometimes but we've got a lot closer since then.

I was pushed out of my thoughts by my brother tugging on my hair. "Hey squirt! You're gonna be late!" I looked at the clock, it read 7:30. Hosting my bag onto my shoulders, I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out of the room.

I pulled on my favorite black hoodie, sat down and put on my favorite shoes. I finished and stood up, brushed imaginary dust off my hoodie and was about to walk out the door but a sense of impending doom hit me in the confidence.

'What if something happens, what if something goes wrong and it's your fault? Something's gonna go wrong today'. A small part of me whispered. I sighed, and tried to calm my nerves. "Nothing's wrong, nothing's gonna go wrong, you'll be fine" I whispered to myself. But I was wrong, so very wrong.

Feeling better, I grabbed my Ipod from the duffel bag front pocket and put my headphones on and turned the volume to as high as it could, which meant drum-shattering level, the way I liked it. I started down the path before stopping. 'Hmmm, let's take the woods today, shall we?' I thought in a posh voice.

The woods made a good shortcut to not only my friends house but to the school as well. I started a light speed walk and went in the direction of my friends houses. After a couple of minutes, I took off my headphones, slowed to a walk, then soon saw some very familiar faces waiting for me on Rene's steps.

How do I describe my friends? well, let's start with Skylar. She was 5'6 making her 2 inches taller than me. She had brown hair that was longer, and neater mind you, then mine. She had hazel brown/green eyes that were kind and soft. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with fade light blue jeans and one of the bandanas she always wore, of which today's was a light baby blue with dark blue designs.

If you just meet her or barely knew her, you'd think she was the 'Nice, shy, and innocent girl' but that wasn't exactly right, she was nice and kind but when you get to know her a lot better, she's loud, a pervert (but aren't we all? some just hide it better) and slightly bloodthirsty. She was also one of my closest and most loyal of friends.

My ADHD noticed that she was wearing her dog tags, that I knew on one had the kanji for 'Grandma' on the front and a pink crown on the back, and on the other one it had kanji for 'Dad' on the front and 'Sky' in cursive on the back. I always called her Kisame or Kisame-chan.

I focused on Rene and ran over her features. She was 5'9, making her the tallest out of us, and she had light brownish blonde hair that was usually up in a ponytail. Today she was wearing a light gray hoodie with a orange shirt underneath and dark blue pants, with black sneakers.

She was the oldest of our group and just as mature as us, which actually wasn't saying much because we all acted like we we're 5. She was kind and, like us, also a pervert. I noticed she was wearing a pendant necklace we bought her and we always called her Tobi or Tobi-chan. She was my other closest friend.

My eyes flickered down to my ankle where a small crescent moon pendant laid. They tended to call me Sasori and Sasori-chan. I was thrusted out of my thoughts by Skylar waving a hand in front of my face with a worried expression.

I shot her a, hopefully, reassuring face but I must have been not as convincing as usual. "Are you ok?" Skylar asked me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Nothing, just feeling anxiety-ish" Rene patted my pack in sympathy and we started walking to school.

After a while, we got there and headed Inside. I froze and realized something. "Guys, where are we gonna put our duffel bags, their too big to get into our lockers". We had all packed for the whole weekend. They blinked in realization and looked around. "Maybe we can put them in the office?" Rene suggested. Me and Skylar nodded and headed to the office.

I looked at Rene expectantly but she shook her head, we looked at Skylar and she glared and shook her head too. I sighed and stepped forward, none of really liked talking or asking for things. "Excuse me?" I asked. The office aid looked at me and gave me a disarming smile, which relaxed me a little.

"Me and my friends need somewhere to put our stuff". I lifted up my bag to show her. She smiled and said "Sure, you can put them behind the counter, just be sure to get them when school ends". We nodded and handed her the bags and left to go to our other classes.

We didn't have many classes together. I had English with Rene, art with Skylar, they had Math with each other and all of us had lunch and free period together. I headed to Choir first. After that I had English, of which Rene and I spent the whole time making faces at each other behind the teacher's back, then Math, then Art with Skylar which we spent designing masquerade masks, then Lunch, then Cooking, then Science, then free period, and lastly, Workshop.

It was the end of the workshop and I was finishing a project I've been working on for a very long time. I was looking at 3 simple wooden flowers, one was a dark purple, one was blue and one was orange. Each had a small hole at the bottom and 3 keys with matching ribbons corresponding with each flower.

I gathered them up and carefully put them into a container. My workshop teacher, Mr. Alga, came over and smiled "Did you get them done?" I nodded "yes! I tested them and made sure they worked properly!" I said, excitement in my voice. He beamed at me and bid me farewell as I headed out the door.

I met Rene and Skylar at the office and got our bags from behind the counter. I suddenly frowned at looked at the office lady. I noticed Skylar, looking at me and raising an eyebrow, out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to both Skylar and Rene and whispered. "Hey, doesn't she look different?" They both nodded and Rene said "Yah I just noticed it" Skylar frowned and said "What? I saw it when we first walked In" I turned to the lady and really looked at her. She had wavy dirty blond hair and deep sea blue eyes. "Hey, what happened to the normal office lady? Is she okay?" I asked.

The lady looked startled for a second but then smiled sweetly. "She's fine, just had a day off" I felt lethargic for a second, like I didn't have a care in the world. I smiled back and thanked her and we all turned and left.

* * *

Well! im done with the first chapter! the second one is already written, just being edited, also if anyone is interested in being a Beta, PM me.

If you like review and favorite! also if you notice any mistakes feel free to mention them _**nicely!**_

all flames will be fed to my pet dragon OMNOMNOMNOMNOM


	2. The Void eats Us

This is my new naruto story, which will includes slightly darker themes and maybe trigger warnings later on. This is a self insert story with me and my friends. I will try to make this as realistic as possible without making this boring.  
Warnings: _My_ ideas and _own_ opinions, slightly darker themes and maybe trigger warnings later on, Oc self insets and tells of all kinds of Sexualities and/or Genders.

"speaking"  
'thoughts"  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, Kishimoto-Sama does silly!...but i do own my ideas and if you want t use any of my headcannons or idea please ask and if i say no, respect my wishes

Rated T just in case but may change

~Into the Rabbit Hole and Out Again~

Chapter.2  
The void eats us

* * *

No one's POV

The office lady broke out Into a wide grin when the girls left. She softly laid two fingers against her temple, and spoke softly to the air "They're ready". She nodded her head, as if someone spoke to her, and faded into light, leaving the place she once sat, empty.

1st POV

As we left the school grounds, I grinned at my friends and raced ahead Into the woods. By the sounds of crashing in the underbrush behind me, they took up the chase and we all raced to the clearing.

See, our treehouse was in a clearing that was in a lowered circle, you had to jump a foot down to get into the field, and in the middle was a big tree. In the big tree was a big tree house and to get into the tree you had to climb stairs that winded up the trunk.

So back to what happened. I skidded to a stop Instead of jumping into the clearing, like I normally would, and flung out arm to catch Skylar, who had tried to stop a little too late. Then held onto her arm, as Rene slammed into her, successfully stopping them from flying into the clearing.

Rene rubbed her nose, glared at me and moved to stand in front of us."Guys why did you stop?! That fucking hurt!" She paused before becoming confused as me and skylar stared open mouthed at the clearing, then turned around herself before disclaiming "W-w-what is that?!"

In the clearing, instead of grass, was a tarry black substance that filled up the bottom half the clearing . "What the fuck?" I said and looked at the others. They looked as confused as I felt. I got on my stomach and scooted to the edge so that I was leaning over it.

"What are you doing?" Skylar said suspiciously. "Just trying to get a better look" I answered Innocently. After a few seconds of inspecting the liquid, I called out. "Guys come look at this". Rene shrugged and scooted up to my left. Skylar sighed, probably at our stupidity, and came up to my right.

As they leaned over they saw what I saw, it was a murky black ink like substance. I reached down, as if to touch it. "Aris! what are you doing? Don't touch it, don't you know curiosity killed the cat!?" Skylar snapped at me

I rolled my eyes and smiled good naturedly and said "But satisfaction brought it back and plus, worst case scenario is something comes up and eats me, so you guys will be fine" and I reached down and tapped the water.

It sent a ripple across the whole 'lake' and the murky blackness became a midnight sky with stars and galaxies littering across the whole surface. We all gasped in amazement and surprise. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Rene cooed.

I reached behind me and grabbed my duffle bag, which had been dropped in the all the confusion, and reached into the front pocket to grab my camera and snapped a picture.

"One of you touch It!" I said excitedly. Rene eagerly leaned forward and tapped the surface. As before, it rippled and turned into something different. This time it turned into a beautiful big meadow with flowers everywhere. We gasped again and I snapped another picture.

Then skylar reached forward at tapped her self. As it rippled, Rene gave an indignant shout, but skylar was intent on her 'picture'. It was a alluring blue sky with fluffy white clouds. I snapped the final photo.

I reached down to touch it again, to see if it would go back to my night sky, but when I touched it, it started pulling me in! turning into a swirling inky vortex, with my hand stuck, intent on stealing me away.

I screamed and reached to get ground. I felt Skylar grab my flailing hand and Rene grab my waist, to try and pull me up, but the black hole just pulled harder. It only took a millisecond, but a millisecond was all it needed. Skylar and Rene slacked a little, to heave a little harder, and it yanked me and them In.

You know that feeling when you get cold water dumped on you? Like you suddenly can't breath and everything freezes up? But then you take a breath and realize your just fine? That's what it felt like to be pulled through that void.

After I took a breath, I felt a jerk, like I was suddenly pulled downwards, like one of those dreams you fall and your yanked awake. I looked around me as I fell, I was falling through something that looked like a 'Alice in Wonderland' rabbit hole.

I opened my mouth to scream but the air was forced out of my lungs. I remembered all the videos about skydiving I've ever seen, then flung my arms and legs out to steady myself. I looked around and observed.

There was dark damp earth everywhere, and other stuff as well. There was doors and windows in the dirt 'walls' and things like toys and dolls around. There was books and chairs and games, floating or falling with us. I swear saw a silver military watch like the one in Fullmetal alchemist and a dragon ball from DBZ, but they whistled past too fast for me to properly see.

My back was facing the ground, which I had noticed was glowing and couldn't properly see, and I turned my head to the side and saw my friends. They were spinning out of control, Skylar was swiftly tumbling to the side trying to get right side up while Rene was turning head over heals, pinwheeling desperately to get some ground.

I wanted to call out to them, to give them advice or do something, but breathing was too difficult to call out. My breath was being stolen and forced into me too fast, but I couldn't of helped anyway, for they were too close together and their heads collide into each other with a loud 'CRACK!' that I heard even with high speed winds screaming in my ears.

My eyes widened in horror as I stared at my friends, which had turned into limp ragdolls being tossed around by the wind and I felt unsettling pressure. The last thing I saw as I looked down was a glowing door that slowly opened and I blacked out as we fell through.

No one's POV

Three figures stared as the girls disappeared into the vortex, fell a few hundred feet, go into the door which slammed shut after them and appear before them. The tallest male laughed "It's started!" he said giddily.

The slightly shorter man rolled his eyes before stating with a smirk that screamed arrogance. "It seems it has".The female office lady from before smiled and said "let's begin". She put her hand over the unconscious girls, and the two guys did it as well.

Their hands glowed as mass of colors settled into the 3 females. The girls disappeared as they put their hands down. " I wonder which one was claimed as mine?" The tallest male asked as they faded away.

1st POV

Even before I fully came back into consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the sound of a whisper of a voice that disappeared before I could fully focus on it. Sitting up slowly, I looked around confused.

The second thing I noted was that instead of color, the world was black with translucent gray shades outlining trees, rocks, the ground, other things, and little blobs of color running everywhere, mostly looking like small furry animals.

Third thing I noticed, as I turned my head, was two small lumps that had colors running through them. The one on the right was a icey lightly blue and on the left was a orange with blue tint.

I swiveled my head around and spotted a rushing watery gray, which I assumed to be a river, and made my way over, tripping over something that was wrapped around my ankles. I reached down and realized it was my pants. Why were they down? I didn't know but I stepped out of them and continued to the water.

I knelt down, dazed, and hoped to god it was clean, cupped water Into my hands, and rubbed it over my face. I froze, then rubbed my hands over my eyes again. They were closed.

'...The fuck?' I thought and slowly opened my eyes. I was Immediately assaulted with bright light, which I blinked rapidly to clear, and looked into the, thankfully, clean water. Looking back at me was a little girl with brown hair and a look on her face that was confused. I moved a little closer and the girl did the same, then girl's face morphed into horror, mirroring my own face. It was me! I jumped back and, either from shock or exhaustion, I fainted to the lull of a rushing river and the sounds of a forest.

* * *

Here's the second chapter! just being edited, also if anyone is interested in being a Beta, PM me.

As always, if you like, review and favorite! if you notice any mistakes feel free to mention them _**nicely!**_

And once again, all flames will be fed to my pet charmander SLURPSLURPSLURP


End file.
